Mooning
by Darlin'sunshine
Summary: Game on against Duluth East! Unfortunately Carlos and Kendall won't be playing the entire game but they do have fun.


**AN: This is an idea that came from watching Big Time Terror when Carlos commented about how he and Kendall got ejected for unsportsmanlike mooning. This is my version of how it happened. It takes place before the show starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mooning

If there was one thing that the boys loved it was hockey with acting crazy as a very close second. If they ever got a chance to combine these two activities, then they called it a perfect day. "Alright boys, let's go get them," their coach said.

The boys all looked at each other and smiled, "Let's take them down boys," Kendall said and stepped out onto the ice. James, Logan and Carlos all followed him out. There was one other kid on their team that skated out with them. His name was Ted. It wasn't as if they didn't like Ted, it was just he wasn't their best friend. Their goalie was the last one out and he skated down to the net.

Kendall skated into the center to take the face off. Carlos and James were on either side of him as the other forwards. Logan was farther back with Ted as defensemen.

Duluth East skated onto the ice and took their positions. Kendall glared at the other center coming up to challenge him to the face off. Kendall stared him down until the official blew his whistle. Kendall immediately looked down and watched for the puck.

Kendall won the face off, passing the puck off to James. James, Carlos and Kendall all moved forward as a strong unit. They knew all the plays, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and they knew each other's tendencies. Carlos would charge ahead full steam without a thought about strategy while James was more cautious about getting battered and bruised. Kendall was the middle of them using both his brains and his bronze.

James passed the puck off to Carlos right before he got checked into the boards. Kendall followed Carlos up the rink as he charged forward. Duluth East was a tough opponent. They liked to play rough and leave you bloody against the glass.

However since Kendall, James and Carlos all seemed to be connected to the same brain while they played, it didn't take them much longer than seven minutes to score their first goal.

Kendall smirked at Duluth East's center as they lined for another face off. "That was lucky," the kid spat at him.

"I have a feeling you and me will be meeting like this a number of times during the game and you'll keep saying that and you'll keep being wrong," Kendall grinned. He then shifted his eyes downward for the puck. This time Kendall lost the face off. Duluth East was a lot of talk and none of it could match up against Logan's quick brain and agility. Logan was by no means the biggest guy there but he was definitely the fastest. So he soon had the puck back and passing it up to James.

James couldn't see the Duluth East forward coming up behind him. So he lost the puck as he was body slammed into the glass. His helmet also came off. James said if he wore his helmet too tight against his head then he'd get permanent helmet hair which was not acceptable. However it was totally unnecessary for the second Duluth East to come and slam into him before he even had a chance to get his helmet back on. He didn't even have the puck anymore.

An official blew his whistle and raised his arm in the air. Kendall and Carlos skated over to James and helped him up and getting his helmet back on as the officials dealt with the player and the penalty. "Just tighten your helmet, you won't get permanent helmet hair," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Dude that was totally unfair," Carlos said as James strapped his helmet on and tightened it a little bit. "We're not going to stand for it."

"What did you have in mind Carlos?" Kendall asked.

A smile crept over Carlos's face, "Mooning," he said quite excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kendall agreed. Logan wasn't there to tell them that it was a terrible idea and that they'd most likely get thrown out of the game. "James, take the face off," Kendall instructed.

While James was starting the face off, Kendall and Carlos skated over to the penalty box. They both grinned at the Duluth East player before turning around and dropping their pants. There were a lot of people laughing at them. But the officials weren't laughing.

"You both are out of here!" he said, "Unsportsmanlike, uh, mooning."

"What!" Kendall and Carlos both shouted.

"Coach, get them out of the rink," the official turned to their coach.

Their coach just sighed and shook his head. He was used to their antics but this time they went just a little bit too far, "Come on boys," he beckoned them off the ice and towards the locker room.

Kendall and Carlos both sighed and made their way off the ice. "Logan move to forward," the coach tried to put their team back together without two of his best players.

Kendall and Carlos trumped back to the locker room. They took a seat on a bench next to a wall and took off their skates. Carlos looked at Kendall, "Dude, still totally worth it," he said.

"Yeah, totally," Kendall agreed laughing, "Did you see his face? Priceless!"

"YEAH!" Carlos shouted and they high-fived.

"But," Kendall fell back against the wall, "Now we're gonna get our butts kicked. There is no way Logan is gonna be able to stand his ground as a forward and Mark is nowhere near in tune with James's thoughts like we are. I'm sure Logan will pick it up but even with just two of them. This is gonna be bad and no one is as good as Logan on defense."

"That's cause we play us three against him without a goalie and he can still keep us from scoring for at least two minutes," Carlos said.

They were silent for a minute, "Still worth it," Kendall repeated.

"Totally," Carlos agreed.

"Hey, isn't there a way to watch the game from down here?" Kendall got up and walked around in his socks, "Like I think we found a loose brick or something that let us see onto the ice."

"If not, I say we just sneak back up there and make sure we get back down here before coach does," Carlos shrugged.

"Ok, can't find it and don't have Logan here to find it for me, let's go!" Kendall pulled off the rest of his pads and threw them in a pile. Carlos had also discarded his pads. They stealthily crept back up to the rink to watch the game. It was horrific and hard to watch as their team was absolutely creamed losing 8 to 1. But they could always say that they mooned Duluth East.

* * *

**Leave a review telling me what you think, please and thank you!**


End file.
